ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Retro Cartoon Medley (FreddeGredde) Extended Remake
' 80's-90's Cartoon Medley (Extended Remake)' is a remake of Youtube Star FreddeGreddes original Cartoon Medley. I liked the original but it felt incomplete so I decided to write my own version by adding more tunes from toons. Here's the original song : http://youtu.be/ZrMvYHFeH60 Also, anyone who has FreddeGredde's talent and is interested in using this idea one day has my permission, but will need Fredrik's permission. Snapping your fingers may be needed for Doug, you might need 3 or 4 backup singers during Pokemon and don't forget to add title images. What's New? Captain Planet Doug Pinky and the Brain Saber Rider and the Starsheriffs CatDog The Powerpuff Girls Pokemon (Anime) Alvin and the Chipmunks What's Gone? The Raggy Dolls Bamse Dr. Snuggles Donald Duck Lyrics Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a duck-blur Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history DuckTales (wooooh) Every day they're out there making DuckTales (wooooh) Tales of daring do bad and good Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes in a half shell. It's time for Animaniacs And we're zany to the max So just sit back and relax You'll laugh 'til you collapse We're animaniacs. Inspector gadget - hoho inspector gadget If there's something strange in the neighborhood Who you gonna call? - Ghostbusters! If there's something weird and it don't look good Who you gonna call? Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions Cloud of smoke and he appears, Master of surprise. Who's that cunning mind behind That shadowy disguise? Nobody knows for sure, But bad guys are out of luck. Darkwing Duck (When there's trouble you call DW) Darkwing Duck (Let's get dangerous) Thunder thunder thunder thunder cats! Thunder thunder thunder thunder cats! Captain Planet, he's our hero, Gonna take pollution down to zero, He's our powers magnified, And he's fighting on the planet side Do do do do-do-do-do do do do do Do do do do-do-do-do do do do do Do do do do-do-do-do do do do do Do do do do-do-do-do do do do do They're Pinky and The Brain Yes, Pinky and The Brain One is a genius The other's insane. They're laboratory mice Their genes have been spliced They're dinky They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain Brain. Oh-ee-yeah (Tale Spin) Oh-ee-yoh (Tale Spin) Friends for life, through thick and thin With another tale to spin They're creepy and they're kooky, Mysterious and spooky, They're all together ooky, The Addams Family. Saber Riderrrrr and the Starsheriffs Saber Riderrrrr and the Starsheriffs In... The sky. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You? We got some work to do now. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You? We need some help from you now. La la la-la la la Sing a happy song. La la la-la la la Smurf the whole day long. Fun never ends for us, we're so adventurous Least every now and again But when you're alone, and there's nobody home It's nice to be able To count on a friend like Pooh bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear Wherever you go, oh won't you take me please Pooh Bear, I gotta be the-e-ere It's me and it's you My silly ol' Winnie the Poooooh From the hot hot jungle a long time ago comes a cool cool friend, my pal dino! Denver, the last dinosaur He's my friend and a whole lot more Denver, the last dinosaur Shows me a world I never saw before There is gloom and doom while things go boom in dexter's laaaaaaab! BraveStarr! BraveStarr! Sometimes, some crimes Go slipping through the cracks But these two gumshoes Are picking up the slack There's no case too big, no case too small When you need help just call Chi-chi-chi-chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) Chi-chi-chi-chip and Dale (When there's danger) No no it never fails once they're involved Somehow whatever's wrong gets solved (Chi-chi) At Acme Looniversity we earn our toon degree The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933! We're tiny, we're toony We're all a little looney It's tiny toon adventures come and join the fun. Dashing and daring, Courageous and caring Faithful and friendly With stories to share All through the forest They sing out in chorus Marching along As their song fills the air Gummi Bears! Bouncing here and there and everywhere. High adventure that's beyond compare. They are the Gummi Bears. Here they are for one and all, the Moomins are about to call, Come and sit down here with me, they're here for you on your tv, they are the moomins. Speeds by Sonic the Hegdehog Too fast, for the naked eye Sonic the Hegdehog Sonic, he can really move Sonic, he's got an attitude Sonic, he's the fastest thing aliiiiive My Little Pony, My Little Pony Isn't the world a lovely place My Little Pony, My Little Pony Everywhere you go, a smiling face One fine day with a woof and a purr A baby was born and it cause a little stir No blue buzzard No three-eyed frog Just a feline canine little CatDog CatDog! CatDog! Alone in the world is a little CatDog! Fighting crime, trying to save the world Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones They're the modern stone age family From the town of Bedrock They're a page right out of history The Transformers - more than meets the eye Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons. I wanna be the very best, Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, To train them is my cause. I will travel across the land, Searching far and wide. Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all) It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon! Ohhh you're my best friend, In a world we must defend. Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all) A heart so true. Our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you. Pokemoooooon. (Gotta catch 'em all) Gotta catch 'em We're the chipmunks Coming on stronger than ever before We're the chipmunks Alvin, Simon, Theodore Do do do-do-do-do do do do-do-do-do. Category:Songs Category:Cartoons Category:Anime